Burning Heat of Amber
by Kirakira Peikan
Summary: The Legendary Vampire Battousai meets the one Woman who is his Destined Mate But will she resist his Dark attempts to Claim her as his Own? Rated for Citrus you have been Warned!


Burning Heat of Amber: The Legendary Vampire Battousai meets the one Woman who is his Destined Mate-- But will she resist his Dark attempts to Claim her as his Own? Rated for Citrus you have been Warned!"

Zipping up his pants, Battousai smirked, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip suggestively at a young woman who was immediately turned on. He could smell it. Smiling, he watched the way she pouted when he didn't move, her luscious lips curving in a sexy pout. He had just fed for the evening and so he wasn't at all turned on by her invitation. Taking a deep breath he enjoyed the luscious scent of her womanly want and turned away. There were other things to hunt.

Jasmine. Jasmine had been calling to him for the past week. Tilting his nose upwards he breathed in the evening air and felt his lips pulled back to smirk. Battousai strutted down the alley, tracing the faint path left behind. It was a female giving off the scent, the warm flavor on his tongue unique. Static shifted life fire in his stomach and the closer he got the hotter he felt.

Stopping in front of the club the Battousai narrowed his amber colored eyes at the bouncer. His mind was like cracking butter, easy to break and bend to his will. He could feel the women in the line watching his ass. He knew how good they looked in leather pants and smirked at the envious men watching him, knowing that their women wanted him, everyone wanted him.

She wanted him. She didn't know it yet, of course, but it wouldn't take long for her to need him. With a scent like hers, she had to be his mate. The one he had been searching for. His tongue snaked out and ran along his lips. The Battousai flicked his braid over his shoulder and walked in. It only took him a minute to find her. Her body calling to his.

She had long, raven-black hair that cast blue-black glints in the light. Her eyes were sapphire blue the color of the night sky. Thick lashes and creamy, white skin and a long throat just calling to his fangs; he didn't bother to move his eyes from her figure.

What a figure she had. Heavy mounds of maturity curved out of the top of her black shirt. Her flat tummy was lightly muscled and her waist was so tiny that he could probably span it was his finger. Arousal hit him hard, like a truck full of feed, as she moved. The shirt was so tight he could make out the hard ends of her rosebud nipples were the shirt rubbed her as she moved, and he wanted to taste. But first, Battousai had to claim her as **his**. His fangs ached with fluttering aspiration almost as much as his body ached for her.

"Hello," he purred, slinking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist so that her bottom fit against his lap. She smelled fresh and sexy, the mingle of sweat and her perfume. He was rock hard.

"Who are you?" Was her breathless answer as she turned to look at him, her eyes dilated in surprise. She licked her pink, full lips and blinked at him with doe-like eyes. His eyes locked with her, watching his own reflection flicker at him. There was no fear there, not yet; just the pounding of the blood in her veins called to him. It was so easy to wrap her in a sense of tranquility why they swayed. Nuzzling her neck he enjoyed the lax way he let him hold her. Smirking he pulled her away from the pulsing waves of human sweat and arousal, making it painful as he walked, his thick shaft straining against his leather pants. He needed release and he needed it soon and this little mate of his was going to give it to him.

"Hold still little honey," Battousai breathed as allowed himself to taste the ridge of her ear, before he nibbled a path along her neck. "It won't hurt long."

She had been dancing with her friends. Kaoru had learned to love the press of bodies and the twist of body heat, the way it pounded in her blood. She loved the rush and the way she could bare just enough skin to catch men's attention without letting them have anything. Hours in kendo had given her a killer ass and she just loved to work it.

Kaoru had been sensing something different about tonight. Something about the way the shadows had grown out of the darkness had been different. She had wanted to be wild, feral. Away from her friends so she allowed the crowd to push them apart, the beat of her heart only louder than the music. That was when a pair of strongly muscled male arms had wrapped around her waist. To her surprise her derrière had been settled into something long and thick, heavy with a need that surprised her. She didn't feel any alarm, just a heavy wash in heat that started in her stomach and throbbed with her heartbeat.

Then he spoke. Gods, she had never heard a voice like his. It was wet silk over velvet!

Just the sound of it had made her wet but he didn't need to know that so she pretended to be unaffected as he breath washed down the back of her neck, wet from her exertions. Parting her lips to pant a little, she twisted to face him as he spoke again.

Beautiful. Eyes the color of melted amber stones starred at her, glittering with the fire of yellowed topazes. A face that was male perfection stared back at her, a full bottom lip begging the attentions of a strong woman. She didn't mind when he maneuvered them back into a corner. She closed her eyes in longing as he bit her ear. His words were rich chocolate had her gasping. His lips felt so good as they skimmed her throat.

Pain had her arching her breasts into flat into his chest. For some reason the press of his mouth had the pain turning to something else, something like lighting that had her burning. Moaning she dug her nails into his shoulders, unable to control the way her knees weakened. It was like being wrapped in wet silk. She couldn't think. She couldn't breath. Her insides tightened and coiled and in response, he ground the thick bulge in his pants against her. Her vision turned white as she pressed back, going back on her tiptoes to grind, looking for some sort of relief. Her head spun and she begged as best she could, using the wall behind her to angle herself closer; needing relief.

He laughed at her. He pulled his mouth off her neck and Kaoru stared in fascination at his lips. The were dark red and something was spilling down his mouth. Panting heavily, she reached forward and caught it with her finger tip. "You made a mess." His hand caught her finger and he eyed it.

"Taste it."

She blinked hazily at him, distracted by the pulsing in her lower womanregions. He pushed the finger towards her mouth. "Taste it and I will take care of this," he reached down and inserted a hand between their bodies, lifting her an inch, pressing his fingers against her tightly so that she could feel the pressure in her core. "Does that sound good?"

The amber of his eyes were entrapping her, the heat in his eyes increasing her lust. So she opened her mouth and inserted her finger. Her eyes widened as she recognized the metallic taste and her insides rolled. Blood…. Her blood! Yanking her finger out she gasped up at him attempting to jerk away but she had pinned herself against the wall and couldn't get away. The smile was slow and dangerous, and fear bubbled as she recognized the fangs. "Let me go!" She demanded.

"Oh no," The Battousai whispered. "We had a deal."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head as his fingers stroke the line of her womanhood in a hard line up the leather of her pants so that she gasped.

"We're going to do this in public, against this wall, so that your screams mingle with the music and everyone knows that your mine now." Battousai purred, leaned forward to nibble on her bottom lip as she kicked against his calves in an attempted to free herself as his hand slowly inserted itself down her pants, searching for that little pea of pleasure. "Then when we leave, you can return the favor with your hot little mouth."

Kaoru whimpered as his finger brushed her puling core, shaking her head as her hips rocked his hand. "Oh god…"

"Close," he agreed. "So very close…" His fingers stroked her hard enough that it hurt as much as it felt good. Her arousal was like nectar, silk and warm against his fingers as he continued to stroke her, watching the way her head fell back against the wall and she arched her body, her nipples peeking over the edge of her shirt, teasing him. Groaning as his pants felt too tight and against his pressing vampirehood, Kenshin rubbed himself against her leg attempting to find some relief. Suddenly, he became aware of a presence and sighed. "Little bird I shall have to finish this another time. I will come and claim you." He kissed hard, pulling his fingers from her nectar and rubbing the damp fingertips against her bottom lip. "So you won't forget."

Kaoru gaped at him, her body craving his touch as much as her man repulsed him. Her body was demanding that she chase him and demand that he insert his finger back inside her and touch her like he had been. Stumbling, she headed for the door to the club, her neck suddenly burning. She was weak kneed with arousal and her body was clamoring for anything. Even stepping out into the cool air of the evening didn't stop her.

Snarling, Kaoru marched down the street, trying to ignore the ache. She was so hot! Almost breaking into a run, she reached her car, for the first time she was thankful that she had driven herself. Flinging open her door she crashed into the chair and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Every time she closed her eyes the sensations washed over her. The press of his mouth, the way his fingers felt inside her as he stroked her nubbon of pleasure the elective pain in her neck….

"Fuck," Kaoru hissed, grabbing the bar under her seat and flinging the seat as far back as it would go. Hitting the lock button she lifted her hips to wiggle the leather down her waist. Tossing her head back she thought about those eyes, terrifying and amber and so beautiful. Whimpering, she dragged her fingers down the line of her great stomach and slipped her fingers instead. Tossing her head on the chair, she let out a whimper as she stroked herself, losing herself in her own rhythm, remembering the heat of his body.

….

Battousai smirked as he left the club. The idiot hadn't even been worth the time away from his precious mate but he would endure. The idea of chasing her down and feeling that rapid heartbeat through her firm chest was a delicious prospect. The taste of her fine wine of blood trailing down his throat shot the first tendrils of arousal through his already firm member. As he strolled through the wasting crowd of human stupidity, he smirked. They couldn't see him; thanks to his vampire inheritance he was above their little human minds of comprehension and he was a god walking among mortals.

Except for her. Breathing in deeply he searched for her scent. The Battousai paused suddenly frowning down at his pants when another heady roll of lust coursed straight to his gut, engorging his already impressive size.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening. He was in heat. There was no other explanation. The warmth of her beautiful blood in his veins had sent him into nature's course. Gasping as another wave of rolling heat, he reached down and unzipped his pants, allowing the humongous length of himself to push free, Kenshin leaned against a light pole and gasped as his engorged loins throbbed in tune to whatever she was doing. He could feel that she was alone, and thinking of her, her own finger pressing into the honey nectar of her own body had him griping him shaking as she took them both over the edge.

Even with his release he was hard as a rock. Nothing could satisfy his cravings for her except the press of her body around his. The way her wet walls of the love tunnel could grip him, tightly, wetly… the thought of it made him hungry. And not for dessert.

It was time for him to claim what was his own.

Kaoru felt wonderful after she had finished herself. Driving home back to her parents house she enjoyed the way her body had tingled, so that she could even feel the ends of her own hair! She had pulled over once more on the way, something alive riding her to strive for that pleasure again. It was if she was not herself. The uninhibited way she moaned and arched, locking her legs as she pushed her womanregions against the steering wheel while she undulated her hips had been heaven. She would never be able to look at her car the same way. Satisfied that her sudden hunger and cravings had been released, Kaoru strove up the path to the dojo, wondering why the lights in the house were off.

It was only two in the morning! Surely someone would still be up to ask her how her time with her friends had been! Tossing her long, silky raven colored hair over her shoulders, and shivering at the lingering sensitivity of it against her cream-like-skin, Kaoru opened the door to her home. "I'm HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOme!" Kaoru bellowed, locking the door behind her and tossing the keys aside. She allowed her full lips to curve into a luscious pout and stomped up the stairs. 'I cannot beeelive that they are asleep and don't want to ask me how things went! I could have told them all about that hawt idiot who bit my neck and then tried to give me a one-off but couldn't even finish that properly!' Snorting, she kicked off her boots and tilting her head back, moaning as she stretched her gorgeous body. (Author: I soooo wish I had her body and hair! I bet the b oys would just CHASE me)

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come to me."

Kaoru spun in surprise and felt her mouth go dry. His shirt was missing and dark splatters of something covered his chest. His pants were on but there was an impressive buldge there that had her mouth going dry. How would it taste? Shaking off the wanton, and completely silly thoughts, Kaoru sniffed at him.

"Go away."

"I can smell how much you want me.'

"You have fangs and you bit me!" Kaoru cried in feminine outrage! "You are covered in more blood."

"I killed you family," he told her with a smirk. "They refused to let me take you when I asked so politely."

"NO!" She gasped in horror, her doe-like blue eyes welling in tears. "That means I am all alone now! I hate you!"

He laughed, showing off the whites of his teeth. "I do not believe you." He eyed her hungrily. "I know what you did when you were driving home. Twice, I gave into the gripping of her touches!" Battousai hungrily took in the luscious lumps of desire that heaved with each breath she took, straining against the weak material of her sexy shirt.

"I cannot be with the man who killed my family," Kaoru wailed, backing away. "I did nothing!"

"Oh you did, and I love to feel you covering every inch of my body. My fangs have pierced your skin! There is no escaping the desire between us! Your blood has allowed me to go into heat so now I must take you as mine!" He pinned her to the wall with his body, dragging his tongue against his bottom lip. "You want me. I can smell it."

"But… but…" Kaoru argued breathlessly, agonized in deciding between her lusty nature and the death of her family. "You… you… you're not human and you are so… so…. Oooooo," she moaned as he began to fondle her breasts. It felt soooo good. She should ask him to stop but now he was using both hands and she was just helpless to stop the way her lower body bucked against his. Looking up at his face she felt her lips part with helpless desire at the sight of his fangs. "You have fangs!"

"So better to bite you my pretty," he laughed, his amber eyes of golden fire glowing.

"Are they like shoes?" Kaoru breathlessly asked. "You know… in size of… things."

"Why don't you touch me to find out?"

Lowering her hands to the pulsing member that was twitching in her grip, Kaoru felt her lips part in a perfect 'O'. "But your so big!"

"You were made for me! My body and your body will be one! I need to be inside you, to feel you…." His claw shredded her clothing, leaving her open to his gaze. His own clothing seemed to melt off his body and he grabbed her, throwing her on the bed and crawling on top.

"Take me!" Kaoru demanded as her limbs went weak with the press of his body. "I want you to take me! Take me now!"

He smirked, licking his lips as he spread the creamy skin of her thighs and pushing inside her slowly. She bucked and twisted, wiggling to get closer but he held her easier his greater vampiric strength a greater match than her weak human limbs. He thrusted strongly, making her moan while he glorified in the wet press of her insides against him. This was what he wanted. This as what he needed! This was his! Reaching down his bit down, sucking strongly on her neck so that he could taste her while he shuddered inside her. It wasn't enough! He pounded into her until they had both orgasmed more times than he could count.

"You're mine now," he declaring, kissing her throat. "Tomorrow I will change you and we shall spend the rest of eternity wrapped in each others souls."

Kaoru panted, unable to move. "Yes, yes," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. This was what she wanted, what she needed. The endless way he rammed his pulsing member inside her. "I love you!" She gushed.

"I love you as well. Now sleep and tomorrow night we shall begin our reign as rulers of the night!" The Battousai declared.

They slept heavily.


End file.
